Vengeance
by Brain Bomber
Summary: A series where an old "Friend" of the Black Bomberman returns for revenge.
1. The Anonymous Attacker

Episode 01: Return of the NightBomber  
Chapter 1: The Anonymous Attacker  
  
Things suddenly didn't look so bright for Diamond City as unusual creatures wielding explosives suddenly began wreaking havoc on its streets. But the city isn't so defenseless with the help of the Bombermen, robots with the ability to feel emotions, make their own decisions, and most of all, use their endless supply of Bombs for various purposes.  
  
2 figures quickly showed up on the streets. These were two of the strongest, bravest Bombermen that served good and not evil.  
One of them had a white helmet with a blue body, this uniquely colored Bomberman, sometimes known as Shiro, was known for his bravery by saving countless planets from the many faces of evil.  
The other was "wearing" all black. This one was sometimes known as Kuro. He had once worked for the side of evil, but has now become like a sidekick to Shiro.  
And together, Shiro and Kuro were there to defend peace and destroy the evil forces that threaten it.  
  
"I'll take care of this group of creatures over here!" Said Shiro, the white one. "And you deal with those." He instructed Kuro, the black one.  
The twosome split up and began to fight two groups of creatures that were terrorizing the city with their Bombs. But not without their enemies fighting back. They used their own weapons to defend themselves against the Bombermen, but to no avail.  
All of the attacking monsters in Diamond City began to attempt to use every means possible to eliminate the Bombermen, but had failed.  
Eventually the city was cleared of the hostile invaders, but its saviors weren't in very good shape. Although burned and bruised, the heroes were still standing. but could they survive another bout?  
a small, airborne machine equipped with a machine gun, a missile launcher, and a laser cannon landed in front of the Bombermen. There was too bright of a glare on the cockpit window to see who the pilot was, but it opened up to reveal the answer. 


	2. Returning For Revenge

Episode 01: Return of the NightBomber  
Chapter 2: Returning for Revenge  
  
The cockpit window on the flying machine opened up to reveal the pilot, which quickly jumped out of it.  
It had turned out to be a Dark, black-cloaked Bomberman with a black hat which made him easily able to hide in the darkness. He had yellow glaring eyes which was the only part of his "face" that was visible, which reminded Shiro of certain other forms of evil that he had faced.  
  
"I am NightBomber, Dark Stalker of the Bomber Galaxy! I have returned to conquer this planet and all others, and to repay Kuro for betraying me!" It said.  
There was a look of terror in Kuro's face. He had completely understood what NightBomber was saying, for he had once fought at his side. "I never thought this could happen." He thought.  
"Not if I can help it!" Replied Shiro to NightBomber.  
"Which you can't." NightBomber suddenly pulled out a bomb, leaped up in the air, and threw it directly towards the Bombermen.  
Shiro and Kuro were blown ten feet away from where they were standing.  
"If you think you can stop me, think again!" Said the NightBomber as he jumped into his machine's cockpit and took off into the distance.  
Shiro and Kuro picked themselves up. "Who was that guy?" Asked Shiro.  
"I was worked at his side long ago. But I saw the evil in him and became good." Was Kuro's reply. "This is how it all started..." 


	3. NightBomber's Past, Part 1 Bomberman

Episode 01: Return of the NightBomber  
Chapter 3: NightBomber's past, Part 1  
  
All of a sudden, there was an immense explosion, the sound of it was possibly deafening, and seemed to go on for hours, even after it was gone, the sound echoed throughout the mines.  
"Oops! sorry about that!" Was the next thing heard, spoken by Kuro, who then laughed and ran off. An unfortunate Shiro was caught in Kuro's explosion, which he had done on purpose.  
There Shiro laid, badly injured and unable to move. His emotion chip was overflowing with rage. But Kuro, the one whom Shiro was angry at, was misled by another Bomberman who worked in the mines, Nuclearion, later to be known as NightBomber...  
  
At the end of another day 17 years ago, the time of the previous paragraphs as well as the following, The sinister leader of the Bombermen was reading the results on how many blocks they had destroyed. Nuclearion destroyed the highest amount, as usual. Nuclearion had always won the close race of destroying blocks and mining precious stones, with Shiro in second.  
But today, Shiro had mysteriously destroyed and mined the least of all the Bombermen. Everyone else laughed at him and made fun of him. Saying things like "What's the matter? Did you blow yourself up again Blindman?" and "your not a Bomberman, but a Bomberkid!" and so on and so forth.  
With such things happening, Shiro decided to attempt to escape to the surface for freedom. he left the normal part of the mine and went into the "forbidden area" which was full of vicious, hostile monsters.  
After braving 50 rooms of that area, Shiro finally came across a huge boulder blocking the path. He Bombed it several times and it finally exploded into thousands of pieces. And behind that boulder was a bright light. Shiro walked toward it, and discovered that he was standing on a hilltop overlooking a massive city. Shiro had escaped! freedom at last! 


	4. NightBomber's Past, Part 2 Bomberman 2

Episode 1: Return of the NightBomber.  
Chapter 4: NightBomber's past, Part 2  
  
The time is earth year 1991. Six years since the Bombermen escaped from the mines and were free. They have now become citizens of Diamond City. Yet Kuro and Nuclearion are still at large. Shiro has earned a living by helping with demolition, and, as you may have guessed, he excels at it.  
  
One day the white bomber was walking to the next site when Kuro suddenly ran in front of him.  
"Still blowing ancient buildings up like a wuss, Shiro?" Said Kuro insultingly.  
"Yes I am! now get out of my way!" Replied Shiro. "What are you up to this time?"  
Kuro just grinned evilly and then ran into the bank (which was just across the street). He then came back later with a bag full of money.  
"Kuro! How could you do such a th-" Before the white Bomber could finish his sentence, Kuro dropped the bag of money and ran off, leaving a puzzled Shiro next to a bag of cash.  
Seconds later Shiro heard a siren. He then sighted a police car coming towards him and stopping next to him. The door opened and a pair of arms flew out, grabbed him, and threw him in the back seat.  
"You're under arrest for theft of the First National Bank!" Said the driver.  
"But officer if I can expl-" Shiro's sentence was cut off again.  
  
Later, the White Bomberman found himself inside a prison cell. Another quest to clear someone's name of a crime he didn't commit had just begun.  
Shiro bombed his way out of the monster-infested prison and began to search for Kuro. After exploring a forest, a mountain, a lake, and a cave, he finally spotted Kuro in one of the tunnels.  
"managed to escape, eh?" The black bomber was leaning against a wall next to the tunnel entrance with that evil grin on his face.  
"You've gone too far with your pranks this time, Kuro! now you shall regret ever doing this in the first place!" Shiro leaped toward Kuro. But the agile black Bomberman quickly darted off into the tunnel.  
Shiro chased him through the tunnel, throwing bombs at him every now and then in hopes of slowing him down, only ending up having to avoid his own bombs.  
Shiro then noticed Kuro turning a tight corner, and followed him. He turned the corner came across a dead-end with a hole in the ceiling. So the persistent Shiro climbed up through the hole and found himself at the entrance of the prison he escaped several hours ago. So he bombed his way through the wrecked place, came out, and spotted Kuro on the street. Another chase ensued and The White Bomber finally cornered the black one.  
"I have failed you, master Nuclearion." Said Kuro sadly on his knees as Shiro came up to him.  
"Now to show the cops who the real bank robber is." Said Shiro as he was about to tie up Kuro in a rope.  
"Don't turn me in just yet! my master still has much more ideas!" Kuro suddenly jumped up and threw something on the ground, which exploded in a flash of light, blinding Shiro. When everything was visible again, Kuro was no where to be seen! 


	5. Past of the NightBomber, Part 3 Dyna Bla...

Episode 1: Return of the NightBomber  
Chapter 5: NightBomber's Past, Part 3  
  
"Give her back!" Yelled Shiro as Kuro broke through the roof of a laboratory riding on a dragon-like creature.  
"Why should I?" Was the smart-mouthed reply of Kuro.  
  
One earth year after Shiro's false-accusement incident, he had gone to the laboratory of one named Professor Ein to see his next expiriment. Also attending was a young girl whom would later become a persistent archenemy of Bomberman, the one whom Kuro abducted.  
  
"He's taken her to his castle, Shiro!" Was the first thing Professor Ein said after that had happened. "I don't know what he could want with her, but bring her back!"  
  
And so the White Bomber ventured forth to the ominous castle. He traveled through a castle ruin, a grassland, a forest, a river, and a mountain cave before going through three areas of the trap infested castle. At the end of the third area, he came across Kuro and several other Bombermen.  
  
"What do you want with the girl?!?" Shouted Shiro to Kuro angrily as they came across each other.  
"That I wouldn't know. Master Nuclearion had instructed me to take her to him. But I also have orders to take you down once and for all!" With those words, A protective barrier appeared around Kuro, and the other Bombermen suddenly melted and took the form of strange, lava-like creatures.  
Kuro started walking around the room hoping that the monsters will defeat Shiro, who bombed the them when they reverted back to their Bomberman forms. Once they were defeated. Kuro's shield started to flicker on and off due to the intesity of the battle.   
"What the... ARRGH!" The upset black Bomberman charged at the white. After being tossed around for a while, Shiro got strategic and was able to bomb Kuro when his shield was off. After several hits, Kuro spun around from the last bomb blast and fell to his knees.  
"All right, All right! I'll give back the girl! Just don't hurt me!" Said the sad Kuro. He ran off down a corridor, came back with the girl, kneeled down, and cried. "I-I'm very sorry, master! He was just too strong..." He said as if Nuclearion was right there in front of him. 


End file.
